In recent years, an antenna has been built in not only a cellular phone but also, for example, a notebook personal computer (hereinafter abbreviated as “note PC”) and the like, to make it possible to perform data communications by radio. Here, a reduction in size and weight has been strongly desired for an electronic apparatus such as the note PC, cellular phone, and the like. In response to this demand, for the electronic apparatus, a structure has been widely used in which a display housing provided with a display screen is openably and closably connected to a main housing provided with a keyboard, push buttons and the like. Such a structure allows a user to fold the electronic apparatus in a way that the main housing and the display housing overlap each other for carriage, and also to open the display housing so as to use the keyboard and the push buttons for operation. Thereby, the portability of the electronic apparatus is improved without miniaturizing the keyboard and bush buttons.
Meanwhile, there is a strong demand for an increase in size of the display device. Against such a background, a wide-type electronic apparatus has been marketed as a hot item in which a display device using a thin and light liquid crystal panel is applied, and a display screen is widened up to a portion close to a side surface of a display housing.
Incidentally, there have been increasing numbers of note PCs with a built-in antenna beside a liquid crystal panel or the like, equipped with a radio communication function. However, sensitivity is insufficient depending on a place to use, and therefore, an antenna exposed outside the housing may be needed.
However, a reduction in thickness and size of the housing of the note PC has been advancing, and thus a problem is how the antenna that is housed in the housing and exposed outside as needed is provided while maintaining the reduction in thickness and size of the housing.
Regarding a fixed antenna, a structure is known in which an antenna terminal plate and another component are co-fastened (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 09-246826 and 2007-35361).
Moreover, regarding a magnetic recording device, a structure is known in which a screw pressing spring and a head carriage are co-fastened for the purpose of a reduction in thickness and size of the head carriage (for example, Published Utility Model Application Publication No. 06-58468).